halo:the republic and sith attack
by AnubisII
Summary: what will happen if a prophet survived and convinced the republic to ally with the sitclaiming humanity is a bigger threat mastercheif wont be coming in untill later rated:M for langauge and gore
1. Chapter 1

Anubis was relaxing in his quarters on the Hyroclyn class ship:Soule Survivor

listening to his metal collection when the ships AI Caesar's voice came through the

intercom "All security teams to combat stations unidentified ship attacking boarding

craft incoming,all fighters launch" pulled his prototype mark 10 Mjoliner armour on

when complete it resembled the Spartans of Greece, it had the same weapons as them

except over its Titanium shield there was a upgraded jackal shield that never

overloaded and an energy spear and spear and the suits shield was 8 times as power

as the mark 6 armour.

Anubis walked up to a hollow pad "Caesar ,?"

Caesar's avatar was a black armoured medieval knight in a chariot pulled by two

horses "yeah" he answered

"get all the security teams to fall back to the cargo hold! and close the bulk heads leading to any where else !" Anubis ordered

"What? Why?" Caesar asked alarmed

"because we'll make our stand there, it will make them over confident and they'll be easy to kill"

"I'll need to clear it with the admiral" just as he said that the ship rocked

"NO time"

"fine," Caesar said as he disappeared two seconds later his voice came through the intercom "All security teams, change of plans, head to the cargo hold , and await further orders From Anubis" he reappeared "there happy?" he said glaring at Anubis "No , not really"

"Good , you should probably head to the cargo bay" Caesar said nonchalantly

"You know what ? , I fucking hate you" said Anubis

"I know" replied Caesar


	2. Chapter 2

When Anubis got to the cargo hold the battle was already going on, dead UNSC , New covenant and destroyed droids littered the floor some with heads blown off arms lost or just ripped in half through constant fire. The few ODSTs ,Elites and Marines seemed to be able to hold off the tan and chrome armoured droids,

The only ones that they seemed to have trouble with was the ones that rolled about the flour and generated shields. He decided that he should probably get rid of these first he charged at the closest one and drove the energy spear right through the shields and body before it knew what happened, but now most of the droids in the area had turned their attention to him while some pinned down his allies behind crates and vehicles, more kept coming through the main door way . He activated his active camouflage grabbed a fallen marines BR5 and set about destroying any one that stood in his path

Destroying droid after droid (AN: not that hard) till there was a break in their ranks and made his way over to his allies.

Once there he immediately spotted Sergeant Avery J. Johnson and gave him a crisp salute

"who's in charge hear Sergeant?"

"that would be me, everyone else got wiped out in the fist wave"

"then Spartan 502 reporting for duty sir"

"good then your first order is to take those C18 charges and put them on either side of the door"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Marines! cover the Spartan till he sets those charges!" he called to a group sitting a few feat away

"Sir! yes sir!"

As Anubis set to work one of the marines spoke up (AN: lets call him Bob)

"Uh sir you might wanna look at this" down the hall leading to the cargo hold stood V Ventress, Grievous, Anakin, Ahsoka and Captain Rex with 20 Clone troopers and 10 of Grievous's guards

Johnson sighing got up , took a look , put a cigar in his mouth and said "might as well see what they want , Anubis , Rtas come with me elites and ODSTs to"

As the UNSC and New covenant approached the clones and guards raised their weapons at the same time the ODSTs raised the BR5s and Elites activated their energy swords. Surprise showed on the faces of Ventress, Anakin and Ahsoka at seeing a more primitive version of their lightsabers.

As usual Johnson was straight to business "Well who in the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing attacking us!"

"I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my -…"Anakin said before Johnson interrupted him

"I don't give a fuck who you are or any of you are all I want to know is why in the hell did you attack!"

"we were ordered to buy our council"

Before Johnson could say anything else Anubis stepped in " first of that is not a reason second off you are going to go back to your ships and are going to leave our space before we follow you home and ask our allies hear" Anubis said gesturing to the elites " to follow you home and glass your planets till their surface is but glass!"

At this the elites in the room lowered their head in shame At this Rtas spoke up "Demon , Johnson hold your tongue or have you forgotten your planets are still weak and under defended"

At this a young private of the ODSTs spoke up "Oh you would know all about that wouldn't you!" again the Elites looked down in shame. Before any one could react Johnson spun around hit the private with the butt of his gun and said to the private though it was obviously aimed at everyone "Listen here private , no matter what happened in the past, its in the past were allies get that through your thick skulls before I have to beat some sense into you, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir , yes sir!" all the UNSC forces in the area said

Again Rtas spoke up "perhaps we should continue this meeting in private , I believe I know the place come"

At this everyone followed but with the clones ,guards ,jedi and sith holding there weapons close by and at the ready

Before Johnson followed he went over and stopped the ODSTs "head back to the cargo hold and get everyone ready I don't trust them"

"Yes sir!" they replied and they all set off


End file.
